User blog:GFreeman/Point Shooter
Compact, mediocre damage but excellent handling. |unlock = 35 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $896,000 |mag = 12 |max_ammo = 60 |rpm = 0.075 |damage = 50 |accuracy = 54 |stability = 51 |concealment = 25 |threat = 16 |reload_min = 1.29 |reload_max = 1.52 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = 3566 }} The Point Shooter is a fast-firing pistol to be added to PAYDAY 2. __TOC__ Overview The Point Shooter is an order-made custom pistol geared towards performance and handling, offering relatively high Accuracy and a staggering fire rate coupled with a very agreeable Stability value. Despite being rather weak compared to other pistols, its aforementioned strengths can allow an eagle-eyed player to plug enemies full of lead at blazing speed. In addition, the Point Shooter in its default state is very compact, allowing for good synergy with Dodge-related builds and skills. Summary Pros: *High accuracy and low recoil *Very high rate-of-fire *High base Concealment Cons: *Total ammo is rather low *Small unique mod pool *Low starting damage *Concealment cannot be boosted with mods Tips *To get the most out of the Point Shooter, one should supplement it with pistol-related Fugitive skills, most importantly the Gunslinger skill line. **One Handed Talent and Trigger Happy beefs up the Point Shooter's damage to more acceptable levels, allowing it to dish out more pain, especially in conjunction with the aforementioned reload speed increase. **Gun Nut Basic can help remedying its rather low total ammo. **Swan Song and Bulletstorm can allow the player to throw out a hail of gunfire with the Point Shooter's already high fire rate. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= |-|Lower Receiver= Skins Common= S&W 3566 Malachite.png| |-|Rare= S&W 3566 Blackout.png| S&W 3566 Theron.png| |-|Epic= S&W 3566 Ceres.png| |-|Legendary= S&W 3566 Tempest.png| |-|Trivia= * is Greek for "hunter". *The was the signature sidearm of Tony "Quick" Carmine, a family heirloom passed down onto him by his uncle and further tinkered with by the sociopathic plumber-turned-bank robber. True to its owner's nickname, the fired so quickly that to the untrained eye it seemed as though Carmine could cause destruction simply by pointing his finger, though it was eventually proven to be no match for a police sniper's rifle. Achievements Coming soon Trivia *The Point Shooter was based on the Smith & Wesson Performance Center Model 3566 Compact. With the Competition Frame and Long Slide equipped it becomes the standard-length 3566. **On a meta level, the Point Shooter is somewhere among the ranks of the China Puff 40mm and Lebensauger .308 for being exceedingly rare and hard to procure in reality due to its limited production run. Only about 200 Model 3566 pistols were ever made across both variants and even less still remain in working condition to this day. *" " refers to the method of shooting a firearm quickly and accurately that does not rely on the use of the sights in close quarters, life-threatening situations where there is the greatest chance being killed. In short, point shooting is simply glorified instinctive hipfiring in a target's general direction. **This is somewhat reflected by the Point Shooter's high accuracy and low hipfiring spread. Gallery Weapon preview= S&W 3566.png|The default Point Shooter. S&W 3566 Akimbo.png|The Point Shooter in akimbo configuration. S&W 3566 Full.png|The Point Shooter modified for long-ranged combat. |-|Mod previews= S&W 3566 Long Slide.png|The Point Shooter with its Long Slide. S&W 3566 Performance Grip.png|The Point Shooter with its Competition Frame. Category:Blog posts